Spain
Argentina Australia Austria Brazil Bulgaria Canada Chile Colombia Costa Rica Croatia Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark Dominican Republic Egypt Finland France Georgia Germany Greece Hungary Iceland India Ireland Italy Japan Kazakhstan Lithuania Netherlands New Zealand Norway Paraguay Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Romania Serbia Slovenia South Korea Sweden Thailand Turkey Ukraine United Kingdom Uruguay USA |enemies = Belarus (sometimes) Belgium Bolivia China (formerly) Cuba (formerly) England Iran Libya Mexico Morocco North Korea Russia (formerly) Venezuela Vietnam (formerly) |currency = Euro (€)|National sport = Football|National food = Paella Valenciana|national_anthem = Marcha Real|national day = 12 October}} Spain ' is a country in the South-West of Europe, it lies next to the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. It is the neighbour of France, Andorra and Portugal. They are gaining slowly but surely popularity into the fandom. Description Appearance Spain is depicted as both a man and a woman, but their leaning gender is female. If we refer to the fact Countryhumans character often wear clothes who correspond to stereotypes, as a woman Spain wear a Flamenco dress or a more classic long dress. As a man, Spain would have two main outfits. He either wears the ''Traje de luces (costume of the Matador), or he wears a plain shirt (either black, white or coffee tan) with a necklace cross. Personality Spain can be really romantic when they want to, they speak loudly and very fast. They are really sociable and give a big importance to their family. Spain live at ist own ryhyhm, mainly because they wake up as the same hours as the others Europeans countries but go to bed way later, that is why they need to take a siesta during the afternoon. Interests Spain loves football and dancing. Their cook is not the most popular but stills very good with the paella for the most known, but also the empanadillas, the tortilla, the pulpo a la gallegan, the gaspacho, the tapas, and of course the jamón (and there is so much more to list). Flag meaning The Spanish flag contains two red horizontal strips and one bigger yellow between them, these were the colors of Castile and Aragon. The coat of arms in the left side is surrounded by two column of Hercules which represent the ancient territory of Gibraltar and the words "PLUS ULTRA" which make reference to the overseas territories, and composed by the coat of arms of the six historical kingdoms and the reigning dynasty: * Kingdom of Castile, yellow and blue castle on a red background. * Kingdom of León, purple lion on a white background. * Crown of Aragon, yellow and red verticals strips. * Kingdom of Grenade, a cut grenade on a silver background. * The Bourbon-Anjou house, three golden fleur de lis on a blue background, surrounded by a red frame. Nicknames "The Land of the Setting Sun", at the present, she's called this way because of the good solar weather. In addition, historically, Spain was involved with solar symbols; in the Middle Ages it was believed that Spain was the land most geographically close to the "End of the World" in the West, and the Spanish and Portuguese empires used to be called "The empire on which the sun never sets". In fact, Spain usually invites all its friends to spend summer holidays on its beaches and mountains. History Spain appeared in 1479, after the unification of Castile and Leon and the Kingdom of Aragon. Then they was still powerful. Soon after, Spain captured the emirate of Granada and discovered America in 1492 during the Spanish Empire through viceroyalties. Given that, at present, the countries of Central America to South America share a mestizo culture. Later, Spain assumed the colonization of the Philippines. Spain loved to fight, often entered into conflicts with the Germans, the Italians and, sometimes, the French. His rivality with the Portuguese Empire were already friendly and shared common values. Also with the Kingdom of France before the First French Empire of Napoleon Bonaparte. In 1931, the monarchy was abolished in Spain and the pro-socialist republicans came to power. However, such power did not please society, and in 1936 Francoist Spain organized a revolution against the Second Spanish Republic and won after a bloody civil war between the Republicans and the Francoist. Thus, in Spain, the dictatorship of Francisco Franco flourished, which lasted until 1975. In the Second World War, Spain did not enter, because then it was not economically rich. In 1975 Francisco Franco died and a monarchy was proclaimed again in Spain, only constitutional. At present, Spain is considered one of the most friendly and neutral countries with most other countries. Therefore, it has gained a lot of popularity and support abroad. Politics Government Public Views Geography Spain has a total area of 505,990 km. It is composed of 17 autonomous communities and 2 autonomous cities: * Andalusia * Aragon * Asturias * Balearic Islands * Basque Country * Canary Islands * Cantabria * Castile and Leon * Castilla-La Mancha * Catalonia * Ceuta * Community of Madrid * Extremadura * Galicia * La Rioja * Melilla * Murcia * Navarre * Valencian Community Relationships Family * '''Andorra — son/daughter * Algeria — niece * Angola — niece * Argentina — daughter * Armenia — aunt/uncle * Australia — grandson/granddaughter * Austria — stepbrother/stepsister * Belgium — niece * Benin — nephew/niece * Bolivia — son/daughter * Burkina Faso — nephew/niece * Brazil — nephew/stepson * Bulgaria — sister-in-law * Camerún — nephew * Canada — nephew/stepson * Cape Verde — nephew * Central Africa Republic — nephew/niece * Chad — nephew/niece * Chile — son/daughter * Colombia — ex-husband or son/daughter (depends on the person) * Comoras — nephew/niece * Costa Rica — daughter * Cuba — daughter * Cyprus — aunt/uncle * Denmark — brother/sister-in-law * Dominica — nephew/niece * Dominican Republic — son/daughter * East Timor — nephew/niece * Ecuador — son/daughter * El Salvador — son * Equatorial Guinea — son/daughter * European Union — nephew/niece * Federated States of Micronesia — son/daughter * Finland — brother/sister-in-law * France — sister/brother — A good neighbor and a great person to chat to about fashion! * Gabon — nephew/niece * Georgia — aunt/uncle * Germany — brother-in-law * Greece — half-sister/half-brother or mother (depends on the person) * Guatemala — son/daughter * Guinea — nephew/niece * Guinea-Bissau — nephew/niece * Haiti — nephew/niece * Honduras — son/daughter * Hungary — stepbrother/stepsister * Iceland — brother/sister-in-law * Ireland — half-brother/half-sister or sister-in-law (depends on the person) * Italy — sister/brother or father (depends on the person) * Ivory Coast — nephew/niece * Lebanon — nephew/niece * Luxembourg — grandson/granddaughter * Macedonian Empire — great grandmother or mother (depends on the person) * Madagascar — nephew/niece * Mali — nephew/niece * Malta — niece or sister (depends on the person) * Mauricio — nephew/niece * Mauritania — nephew/niece * Mexico — son/daughter * Moldova — niece * Monaco — nephew/niece * Morocco — nephew * Mozambique — nephew/niece * Netherlands — son/daughter * New Zealand — grandson/granddaughter * Nicaragua — son/daughter * Niger — nephew/niece * Norway — actual husband (depends on the person) * Palau — son/daughter * Panama — son/daughter * Paraguay — son/daughter * Peru — son/daughter * Philippines — son/daughter * Portugal — sister/brother * Republic of the Congo — nephew/niece * Roman Empire — great grandfather or father (depends on the person) * Romania — sister/brother * São Tomé and Príncipe — nephew * San Marino — nephew or brother (depends on the person) * Senegal — nephew/niece * Seychelles — nephew/niece * Sweden — brother/sister-in-law * Switzerland — niece * Togo — nephew * Tunisia — niece * United Kingdom — ex-husband and brother-in-law (depends on the point of view, some will consider him as Spain's actual husband) * United States of America — son/daughter * Uruguay — grandson/granddaughter * Vanuatu — nephew/niece * Vatican City — nephew or brother (depends on the person) * Venezuela — son/daughter * Western Sahara — son/daughter Friends * Antarctica * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Croatia * Czech Republic * Egypt * Estonia * Greenland * India * Indonesia * Japan * Kazakhstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Malaysia * Mongolia * Montenegro * North Macedonia * Poland * Serbia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Korea * Tajikistan * Thailand * Turkey * Ukraine * Uzbekistan Neutral * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Belarus * China * Cuba * Ecuador * Equatorial Guinea * Faroe Islands * Israel * Lebanon * Pakistan * Qatar * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Scotland * Syria * Tunisia * Vietnam * Wales Enemies * Belgium * Bolivia * England * Iran * Libya * Mexico * Morocco * North Korea * Third Reich * USSR * Venezuela Past Versions * Kingdom of Aragon and Castile * Spanish Empire * First Spanish Republic * Spanish Restoration * Second Spanish Republic (enemy) * Francoist Spain (enemy) Opinions Argentina and Uruguay After Argentina gained independence from Spain, diplomatic relations between the two nations have been very stable. Argentina and Spain share a relationship of understanding and mutual support because both countries have suffered from internal wars and military dictatorships. In addition, they also share a deep grudge against England and its nearby dependent territories (the Falkland Islands and Gibraltar). Sometimes, Portugal and Spain find a similarity in their Iberian relations with the relations between Argentina and Brazil. And they even classify the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires as a "European capital". As it happens also to the capital of Canada, Ottawa. Spain usually calls Argentina, Chile and Uruguay as "the princes of South America". This is because these three countries have a rich mestizo cultural heritage in the European style. Australia and New Zealand Spain, Portugal and Netherlands were the first European countries to sight the coasts of Australia and New Zealand. Over the past few years, relations between Spain and Australia have experienced substantial progress in the political, economic, cultural, scientific and parliamentary diplomacy. Both countries also share values, which facilitates the relationship in the United Nations. In 2018, both countries celebrated the 50th anniversary of bilateral relations to expand and reinforce each other in all fields, coinciding with the National Day of Australia. Spain's relations with Australia have contributed to the development of good relations with New Zealand. Austria The relations between these two nations are mainly defined by the domination of the House of Austria in the Spanish Monarchy during the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. Coinciding with the domains of the Spanish Empire and the Portuguese Empire. In this sense, Austria has been the teacher of Spain and Portugal. Austria and Spain share an excellent and brotherly relationship. It should be noted that Austria is the only Germanic country whose culture has been heavily influenced by the Roman Empire. Spain really enjoys the Austrian concerts that he organizes every new year. Belgium In 1516 Charles V, sovereign of the Netherlands accepts the crown of Castile and Aragon and agrees to be Carlos I of Spain. The stories of Spain and Flanders came together to maintain a very close relationship over the centuries. Relations between Spain and Belgium have traditionally been good. However, at present, this relationship is located more with the Walloon part of Belgium. While the Flemish part of Belgium has antagonized the member countries of the European Union. Brazil The Spain-Brazil relationship is based on two pillars: the strong investment presence of Spanish companies in Brazil and the interest of Brazilians for the Spanish language and culture. In addition to sharing a special relationship with Portugal. Brazil insists that it prefers bilaterality in its relationship with Spain and not multilateral formats, where its weight is relativized, which is particularly reflected in the Ibero-American Summits, to which Brazil is reluctant. Brazil usually invites Spain and Portugal in their exotic carnivals. Canada Although Spain and France had tense relations with Canada during the "Turbot War" and the "Francophonie", since the end of World War II, Canada and Spain enjoy friendly and close relations. Currently, both countries have excellent relations and share common values. Canada and Spain have supported each other to overcome internal problems and tend to relate as "distant relatives". France and Spain often refer to Canada as "the European-style American dream" and "a very disguised contrast to the United States." Sometimes, they even classify the capital of Canada, Ottawa as a "European capital". As it happens also to the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires. Due to the close friendships between Canada and Spain, including the rest of European countries, as well as Canada's desire to show an independent potential from the United States, the possibility of the entry of Canada as a full member of the EU has been suggested. Colombia Despite the independence of Colombia from Spain, both countries have continued to show intimate relations. This is demonstrated in the multiple efforts to achieve peace among the countries of the former "Gran Colombia". Sometimes, it is suggested that the relationship between Spain and Colombia is an ex-couple relationship. This is because both countries feel nostalgia for the unification between states, they have a very tense and negative relationship with Venezuela, share a rich twinned cultural heritage and the viceroyalty of New Granada during the Spanish Empire united the north and south of the American continent. Spain's relations with Colombia have contributed to the development of neutral relations with Ecuador. Denmark and Greenland Denmark and Spain have shared historical ties, as was the Spanish Expedition to Denmark and, along with Greece, shares monarchical relations in Spain due to the titles of Queen Sofia of Spain. In addition, a cordial cultural and commercial exchange between the two countries. What has guaranteed, respectively, a great interest to strengthen the relations between the Latin countries of southern Europe and the Nordic countries of northern Europe. The countries of the EU have maintained diplomatic relations with Greenland through Denmark. And it has even been proposed to include Greenland as a full member of the EU. Egypt The relations between Spain and Egypt have traditionally been fluid and without disputes. Spain has been perceived as a friendly and close country, committed to Egypt and the region. Sometimes, Spain and Italy see Egypt as part of their family. This is because Egyptian culture has been linked to the origins of Mediterranean Europe, such as Greek and Roman cultures. In addition, Egypt shares an intimate and brotherly relationship with Greece and Cyprus for this reason. The relations between Egypt and Spain have guaranteed good commercial and diplomatic relations between Spain and the countries of the Near East. But maintaining a neutrality. England Do not confuse the United Kingdom with England. The rivalry between Spain and England is historical. Spain and France used to call England, disparagingly, "Perfidious Albion". England also retaliated against the European Latin countries (France, Portugal and Spain) with the "Black Legend" about America, especially Spain, and even tried to mark the Anglo-Saxon power over them during the first industrial revolution. France was the one who invented the term "Latin America" to counteract the Anglo-Saxon power in America. Sometimes, France and Spain also compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. But even with these difficulties and their past, they have tried to improve their relationships. Finland The relations between Spain and Finland have traditionally been good and fruitful and, at the same time, they have consolidated an exchange at all levels. Spain, in addition, is one of the favorite destinations of Finnish tourism. In which has generated many tourist references between the two countries. Sometimes, it is understood that Spain shares the same close relationship with Finland as with Sweden. This is mainly due to the great interest that exists in the Nordic countries to strengthen relations with southern European countries. Finland is the only Nordic country with the euro, Spain has contributed to the development of the Finnish railway, with companies as Talgo, and also due to the close cultural relationship that both countries have with the Christmas festivities. The good relations with Finland have ensured a good relationship between Spain and the Baltic Countries Estonia and Latvia. France France is Spain's sister/brother, they get along very well even if Spain married France's ex, they avoid to talk about it because it gets weird. France likes Spain's music. They often talk about how USA can be unbearable when he start making jokes about them, but they still love him anyway because he still a little boy to them. In the past, they had a turbulent relationship, but that has been put aside by them for a long time. In addition, Spain feels very grateful for the French cultural influence that her sister gave her. Both countries have supported each other to overcome internal problems. France and Spain have shared a historic enmity with the United Kingdom and also share a deep grudge against England and its nearby dependent territories (Jersey, Guernsey and Gibraltar). In addition to supporting Celtic nations against England (Scotland and Ireland). The two enjoyed bullying Italy in the past, when they were young. Spain is proud of France for its marriage and leadership with Germany. Sometimes, she is excited to see France so happy. The bilateral relations between Spain and France are excellent. Its main content is given by the area related to the European Union, in which the two countries share common positions on many issues and in which framework there are frequent contacts between the authorities of both. France and Spain are responsible for the defense and care of Andorra. Germany When Germany was Prussia, Spain was engaged to him, they were very much in love and had a daughter (The Netherlands). Unfortunately, there were many discussions between them on political issues and they divorced, which led to both countries suffering from emotional depression. However, currently Germany and Spain support each other and maintain a long friendship. Spain and Germany share good mutual perceptions, both of their public opinions and at the official level. They are also strong supporters of EU values. Sometimes, Germany admits to Spain that it admires Greco-Latin European culture and that it would like to be part of the family; as Austria has been. One of the reasons why he fell in love with France. Apparently, France has been of vital importance in the life of Germany. Greece In ancient times, parts of the Mediterranean coast of Spain were colonized by the Greeks. In the Middle Ages, parts of Greece fell under the Crown of Aragon. The Renaissance painter Doménikos Theotokópoulos (better known as El Greco) was of Greek origin, as is Queen Sofia of Spain. Both countries are the doors of Europe and share, together with Italy, France and Portugal, the same Greco-Latin or Mediterranean culture. There are great similarities although with its particularities about gastronomy, culture, family, etc. The historical links are very strong, and the relationships are very stable. Spain, like the other European Latin countries, usually sees Greece as a maternal figure due to the strong influence of the Macedonian Empire. India Spain has ensured a good relationship with India. Both countries have consolidated their ties in the last decade, although the lack of mutual knowledge remains the main obstacle between the two countries. India usually invites Spain and Portugal to organize cricket matches and, thus, talk about important issues to improve relations between the three countries. The historic relations between Spain and Thailand have also served to strengthen relations with India. Ireland The Celts were linked during the period of the Roman Empire, while the Slavs, the Germans, and the Nordics are later to the empire. Spain, Portugal and France share a sister relationship with Ireland because the Celts of the island came from these three countries of the continent. Besides, the four countries were allies to fight against England. Although Ireland does not have a Latin language, it shares the same culture as the countries originated from the Roman Empire mixed with the Nordic cultural heritage. The bilateral relations between Spain and Ireland are excellent. Its main content is given by the area related to the European Union, in which the two countries share common positions on many issues and in which framework there are frequent contacts between the authorities of both. Italy Relations between Italy and Spain have remained firm and affable for decades due to political, cultural and historical connections between both countries. Spain, like the other European Latin countries, usually sees Italy as its father figure due to the strong influence of the Roman Empire. Japan Both Japan and Spain are interested in sharing their cultures mutually. This is demonstrated with the interest in Japanese art and folklore in Spain, as well as references to Spain in Japanese culture, such as in anime and manga. Tourism between both countries is really potential. Japan and Spain have maintained a magnificent relationship that continues to this day. The relations between the two royal houses have also been cordial. In 2018, they celebrated the 150th anniversary of the Establishment of Diplomatic Relations between the two countries. Kazakhstan The relations between Spain and Kazakhstan are positive at all levels and there have been numerous contacts, fostered by the good personal relationship between both governments. During 2012, the Spanish support in Latin America to the candidacy of the city of Astana to host the Expo 2017 was a test of the close relations between Spain and Kazakhstan and was a key element for the success of its capital in this aspiration. It should be noted that Spanish companies, such as Talgo, have helped the development of Kazakhstan, as well as neighboring countries such as Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Mongolia. Kazakhstan has proposed to Spain to take it flying through the landscapes of Central Asia, as thanks for their contributions. But Spain seems to be afraid of heights. Mexico On several occasions, the two countries have supported each other diplomatically and several high-level visits and meetings between both governments have been held. The relationship between the two countries continued to be based on deep-rooted cultural similarities, such as through surnames of Spanish origin and a shared linguistic heritage. Mexico often escapes its responsibilities by blaming Spain for all its ills. Although Spain usually passes the personality of Mexico. Unfortunately, both countries have not overcome their past conflicts and at present the relations between Spain and Mexico are destined to deteriorate; this has caused Spain to position itself more in favor of the United States. Ironically, the heir nobility of the Moctezuma family and the kings of the Spanish crown share a strong friendship. Norway Both countries share excellent monarchical relations. In addition, they have a mutual interest in closer relations at all levels. Norway and Spain have shared a princess, Christina of Norway, Infanta of Castile. They also share a similar historical relationship in the case of their brother countries; Portugal and France with Spain, and Iceland and Sweden with Norway. Both countries also take pride in being the first Europeans to sight the coasts of America. While Spain admires the culture of the Nordic countries of Northern Europe, Norway admires the culture of the Greco-Latin countries of Southern Europe. More than a million Norwegians visiting Spain annually (almost ¼ of the population); Spain being the main tourist destination of the Norwegians. Both countries would like to be united and share their merits. There have never been direct wars between Norway and Spain and both countries have tried to proclaim themselves neutral during the World Wars. Norway and Spain enjoy a shared pastime traveling through the seas of Europe by boat. Usually, they boast of being the relationship that unites the north and south of Europe. For this reason, a much more personal and intimate relationship between both countries is insinuated. Peru Peru had its independence from Spain due to the influence of the surrounding countries. Since, originally, he never wanted to become independent. Despite this, Peru and Spain have continued to share friendly and close relations. Spain founded the first universities in the Americas in the Viceroyalty of Peru. Peru always shows itself as a quiet and neutral country in front of its brothers and, normally, usually goes to Spain to ask for advice on a problem. Both countries have reinforced the cultural and defensive exchange. Peru and Spain often enjoy deciphering enigmas and stories about Inca and pre-Inca mythology. Spain usually praises Peru as the country with the most cultural and natural heritage in Latin America. Poland Poland and Spain have shared strong historical ties since the Middle Ages. While the forms of Spanish and Polish government evolved in different directions, the diplomacy of both countries was more favorable to support than to the contrary. Spain had a significant influence on Polish culture, especially literature, and both countries have fought against the Ottoman Empire. Their relations have often been described as very good and close, especially in the context of the EU's internal policy. Sometimes, Poland admits to Spain that it admires Greco-Latin European culture and that it would like to be part of the family; as Hungary has been. Portugal Portugal and Spain have been friendly rivals for centuries. However, at present, the relations between Spain and Portugal are very excellent. Both countries are twinned in culture and history and have many social and political aspects in common. In spite of everything, the main problem could be the mutual cultural ignorance between the two. Spain and Portugal often boast of being the "Super Iberian Bros." (parody of Super Mario Bros.). Romania and Moldova Spain and Romania have shared "good neighborly" relations despite being located at different ends of the European continent. Spain usually says that the horror stories of Romania has are the best. The relations between Spain and Moldova are basically similar. Russia Relations between Russia and Spain have traditionally been ups and downs. Although they have never faced each other face to face, the current policy between the European Union and Russia is usually the main problem between Spain and Russia. However, in the last decade, Russia and Spain have tried to maintain good relations. Spain tried to save the Romanov dynasty of the Russian revolution during the reign of Alfonso XIII and the current heir to the Russian throne, Grand Duchess Maria Vladimirovna of Russia, was born in Madrid. Spain has contributed to the Russian railway, with companies such as Talgo. Russia usually invites Spain on its trips through Europe and Asia with the Trans-Siberian. However, Spain prefers to remain neutral with Russia's decisions on other countries. Russia would like Spain not to be so insecure of its relations. Sweden The Swedish interest in Spain comes from far away. By the year 840 the Vikings reached the Galician coast and then the Andalusians in search of fortune and good business. In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries Sweden had a great interest in getting salt for food preservation. Some Swedish consuls in Cádiz had this business as their absolute priority. The relations were not very close due to the constant struggles between the northern Protestant peoples and the southern Catholic peoples. However, at present, both countries have very good bilateral relations. The relations are characterized by cooperation within the EU and an important commercial exchange. Spain is the main tourist destination of the Swedes. It should be noted that both Sweden and Spain share friendly and historical relations with Poland at present. In addition, there are other historical facts that confirm a much closer and closer relationship between Spain and Sweden. During the Swedish Empire, Sweden had the opportunity to claim the succession of the crown of the Spanish Empire. However, due to the Great Northern War against Russia, he could not request his claim. There have never been direct wars between Sweden and Spain and both countries have tried to proclaim themselves neutral during the World Wars. Thailand Relations between Spain and Thailand date back to after the discovery of the Philippine Islands by Spain. In 1718, during the reigns of Felipe V in Spain and Tai Sa in Thailand, both kingdoms signed the Treaty of Friendship and Navigation. Over time, relations between Spain and Thailand have flourished in many aspects, such as the close friendship between real households and economic relations, which continue to grow, especially in the tourism sector. Both countries celebrated 300 years of relationships. Therefore, it is considered that Spain is one of the countries that has maintained one of the longest friendships with Thailand. Relations with Thailand have also guaranteed sharing good relations between Spain with Malaysia, Singapore and Indonesia. Turkey During the sixteenth century, the Spanish Habsburgs and the Ottoman Empire fought for supremacy in the Mediterranean. However, at present, there are no political problems between Turkey and Spain at the bilateral level. Spain is one of the main countries that support the accession of Turkey to the European Union and both countries share the Alliance of Civilizations. Spain insists that reconciliation between the countries of the Balkans and Turkey can be achieved. Turkey and Spain often talk about gossip when traveling on the Orient Express in Europe. Good relations with Turkey have ensured diplomatic relations with Azerbaijan and Bosnia and Herzegovina. Even so, Spain considers itself neutral with Turkey's decisions regarding its relations with other countries. Ukraine There is a fluid political dialogue between the two countries. It is worth highlighting the humanitarian aspect of the relationship that has been strengthened with the programs of Spanish associations to welcome Ukrainian children in Spanish families during the period of school holidays and the presence of an important colony of Ukrainian citizens in Spain, which has contributed to the development of Spain and that is fully integrated into Spanish society. Spain is one of the main countries that support the accession of Ukraine to the European Union. United Kingdom Spain and the United Kingdom were married and had children (USA). On the whole, they are close and enjoy spending time together, but UK doesn't feel the same connection he had with her as with France. The closest they have ever been was after their son, USA was born, but they seem to act somewhat cold to each other at times. They usually enjoy having tea parties together. It can be stormy when it's about Gibraltar and they often argue about it. A part of the fandom consider that UK still Spain's husband and has never been with Norway. United States of America USA is Spain's son and she does cares about him, despite, but often gets annoyed by him when he pesters her calling her "Mexico". Spain founded St. Augustine, Florida; the first oldest city in the United States. Sometimes, France and Spain compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. However, both countries celebrate Independence Day with the United States due to the military support granted by both countries. Spain is also the biological mother of Alabama, Arizona, Colorado, Florida, Georgia, Guam, Nevada, Northern Mariana Islands, Puerto Rico, United States Virgin Islands, Utah and Wyoming. Today, the relations between the United States and Spain are one of the firmest, most stable and optimal in the Western world. United States usually remembers Spain every time when he looks at a dollar bill. The columns that appear in the dollar symbol are the same columns as the ones in the shield of Spain. Trivia * To Spain they usually call it "Gryffindor" due to the similarity of colors, her heraldry and history with the house of students of Hogwarts. This also happens with Greece as "Ravenclaw" and Canada as "Hufflepuff". * Spain is also usually represented with the traditional clothes of French commanders. This is due to the cultural and historical influence of France in Spain. Something similar happens with Portugal but with Ireland. * Spain is the only country in the world that achieved a peaceful democratic transition after a dictatorship. * Spain has the highest rate in organ donation in the world. * Spain is the second most visited country in the world, after France. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Spain * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Relaciones_diplom%C3%A1ticas_de_Espa%C3%B1a es:España ru:Испания Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Hispanics Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:Southern Europe